The Price of a Soul
by itslovemydearsherlock
Summary: For centuries, humans have been trying to find that person who was created for them. Sometimes, that search can last through generations. But when one unsuspecting couple causes a town to be haunted by the ghost a man who despises them, Dean and Sam decide to investigate. Mentions of Suicide attempts, cutting, depression, and unrequited love. Major (non) Death
1. A Ghost Haunting New Jersey?

The Chevy Impala hummed against the road as one brother typed on a laptop, reading of directions to the elder brother.  
"Make the next right here. Why are we going to some town in the Boondocks anyway?" Sam asked his older brother.  
"Well, you read the article, Sammy. There has been some ghost activity in Pennington, nothing too serious. Lights flickering, dogs freaking out, typical stuff," Dean said, drumming on the steering wheel.  
"A ghost in New Jersey. Seems far out there," Sam said, closing his laptop.  
"We won't know until we see," Dean sighed as the Impala continued to cruise down the highway.

Sarah Wilson groaned as she heard her best friend create a noisy mess in their apartment. James Hoffman was known throughout town for being eccentric. People were shocked when they discovered that someone could stand him for more than ten minutes before decking him in the face. They found it even more shocking that this person was a woman. Because of this, people assumed that they were sleeping together, which Sarah denied every single accusation. James and Sarah have known each other for three years now, and had this unspoken bond that formed the day they met. They evened each other out. While James was spontaneous, brutal, and rude; Sarah had a calm, kindness to her, unless for some reason she became angry with you. They fought, like most people who live together do, but somehow, they always resolved the incident without needing to say words. Most days they worked as a single machine, each doing what the other wouldn't.  
Today wasn't one of those days.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?" Sarah said, standing in the doorway, glaring at her best friend. Jim had overturned all of the furniture they had in the living room. He even managed to flip over their overstuffed couch, something Sarah was shocked his thin arms could do on their own.  
"Where are they?! Where did you hide them?" Jim frantically said, still searching the couch he had pulled the cushions out of.  
Sarah just simply sighed, knowing full well what the boy was so frantic about, and answered, "I thought you were going to quit smoking..."  
"What? That's a stupid idea, whose idea was that?" Jim said as he popped up from behind the overturned couch.  
"Yours," Sarah said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.  
Jim paused, and glanced up at her, "Oh," he continued as he gingerly started to put the cushions back.  
"You better put everything back, we have to go to school in an hour," Sarah stated as she tugged at her shirt that had rid up to expose a sliver of her skin. This caused an aggravated groan to come from her friend.  
"I know you hate it, but we have to go. Your brother would kill me if I let you skip school. Or just kidnap me and have one of those 'talks' again, megalomaniac," Sarah grimaced, reminded of the memory of the elder Hoffman, in his sleek black car, nearly threatening the young woman into babysitting his younger brother.  
"Oh skrew Michael, I hate it when he tries to but into my life," Jim grunted as as he flipped the couch back over, then threw himself onto it, quite dramatically.  
"Yeah, well, I would rather not be powered over, okay?" Sarah responded as she walked into the kitchen, her bare feet padding against the hardwood floor. She grabbed a chipped mug and started to make her coffee.

Jim smiled and snarkily replied, "I thought you liked to be submissive. Most of those idiotic boys you go for would definitely top, given the situation."  
Sarah almost dropped her boiling hot mug, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh shut up!" She snapped. Sarah has had a couple relationships in the past, none of which lasted long because of a certain crazy person. But truth is, they never amounted to much, Sarah became bored with them after a month or so, which was way before she could...  
"Yes I know, you were never in that kind of situation. Sex is a big step with someone with trust issues," Jim continued, sitting up and holding in laughter when he saw the flustered look on his roommate's face.  
"Says the king of the virgins," Sarah barked as she turned away to hide her red face.  
"But our situations are different. I don't desire anything of the sort, you on the other hand..." Jim stood walking into the kitchen to grab his own mug of coffee made hours before and was now ice cold.  
"I'm not one of those sex-crazed teenage girl, unlike a certain someone we know," Sarah said bitterly, referring to Jim's, if she can be called, 'girlfriend' Elaine. Let's just say, she had a reputation for getting around, and Sarah had no idea what Elaine's appeal was to Jim, he had never showed interest in anyone, let alone a female, before.

Jim simply smirked at Sarah's comment as he stood behind her and slowly rested his forehead on her left shoulder, exhausted.  
"Oh, so now you want to start sleeping again," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. Jim's sleeping habits were horrible at best. Sarah couldn't comprehend how a person could stay awake for days on end and not crash.  
"I'll be fine," Jim's voice was muffled because of leaning on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah chuckled and started to move away, walking toward the stairs leading to her room, and started to get ready for the incoming school hours.


	2. The Pulse that Sustained His Universe

**Notes:**

Trigger warning because of an attempted suicide. Sorry I like writing dark stuff. Though I might bit be good at it. Enjoy! I got the inspiration for this Chapter title from Lisa Kleypas's 'Seduce Me at Sunrise'

As Dean and Sam pulled along the side of an empty road, Dean pulled out his EMF detector. He handed it to his brother as it began to whirled signaling ghost activity. Dean put the impala back into drive as he cruised along the road, following the signal. The signal lead them to the Hopewell Valley Central high school where students flooded into the building chatting constantly. Dean parked the car in an empty space, shut the car off and stepped out, followed by Sam.  
"So the ghost is haunting a high school?" Sam said, still looking at the EMF detector as the needle bounced back and forth erratically.  
"Seems like it, let's go Sammy," Dean said as he talked toward the school with his hands stuck in his pockets.

As the brothers walked into the school, they met a river of teenagers trying to push past each other in the attempt to get to their class on time. Dean watched as a group of blonde girls passed by, their short skits leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Sam knocked his brother on the shoulder and pointed to the EMF instead of talking, the roar of the halls made it difficult for discrete conversation.

They first decided to con the school's principal so they would not get the police involved for "loitering". Dean knocked on the oak door and a few minutes later, a petite secretary opened the door.  
"Hello, my name is Dean and this is my parter Sam. We're with the state police," Dean flashed his fake police badge. "We're investigating the strange attacks that have been happening around town. May we have a word with Principal Anderson?"  
The secretary stayed silent but nodded, walking back into the office and informed the principal of their arrival.  
"Why did you tell them the truth, and when have there been attacks," Sam turned to Dean and asked.  
"Well it was only a half-lie. It would be difficult to explain if we had to make it up," Dean finished as the door opened up, revealing the annoyed looking principal.  
"My secretary informed me to why you're here. Do what you want, I don't care," Anderson grumbled, waving his hand in the air. Sam and Dean both looked at each other as Principal Anderson walked back into his office, leaving the hunters to do as they please.

Sam pulled the meter back from his picket and started to wonder the hallways, it lead the brothers to a lab room, minutes after the late bell rang. They both looked into the window on the door, scanning the class room seeing if there were any oddities going on. Sam's eyes caught on a short blonde girl, dressed in a black band t-shirt, her black denim clad legs crossed, converse clad feet bouncing up and down. She appeared to be focusing, but even Dean could figure that she was zoning out. Her pen lightly tapping the desk in sets of four beats. A dark haired boy, head down on the desk, seemingly asleep, though as Sam backed up, saw the teen fiddling with a Rubix cube.

"See something, Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.  
"Maybe... There's definitely something up with that blonde in the back row," Sam answered, still focused on the pair.  
"Want to follow her and see if anything happens?" Dean said, leaning up against the wall next to the door.  
"Yeah, sure," Sam mumbled as he tore his gaze from the girl, standing next to his brother as they waited for the bell to ring.

The hallways were always hectic. Especially for someone as short as Sarah.  
"Maybe if you weren't so short this would be easier for you," Jim cooed into the blonde's ear, making her jump. Jim chuckled as Sarah punched him on the arm.  
"Stop that, will you? People will start talking again," Sarah timidly stated, looking around making sure no one saw them. She caught a glimpse of two men hiding back behind the corner of the hallway. Sarah's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Please, you have Mike and I have Elaine. People won't talk," Jim said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling.  
"And speaking of Mike," Jim trailed off as a taller blonde boy walked over toward the pair.  
"Hey sweetheart," Mike said, grabbing his girlfriend from around the waist, kissing the top of her head.  
"He-hey Mike," Sarah stuttered, looking up at her boyfriend.  
"Something wrong?" Mike asked.  
"Nothing, physics was brutal," Sarah said looking down. "I gotta go, I'm going to be late for Biology. I'll see you both later," Sarah continued trying to walk away.  
Mike grabbed her wrist lightly and said, "Hey wait! I wanted to as you something. Are you free this weekend?"  
Sarah was surprised, not expecting that question. Normally Mike had plans ready then asked after explaining them. Though Sarah occasionally had to cancel, because of Jim and his whole 'I-want-to-be-a-detective-so-come-with-me-to-go-ch eck-out-this-dead-guy' fiasco that he insisted dragging her too. All of Sarah's other boyfriends broke up with her for running out with them to help Jim, but Mike didn't seem to mind, and has stayed with her longer than anyone else has.  
"I don't have anything planned, why?" Sarah asked, turning back to both boys.  
"Well my parents are out of town, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and stay," Mike said with a smirk on his face.  
Sarah saw Jim's eyes roll dramatically as he turned and walked to his next class. She stiffened, turning to Mike and saying,"Um.. I don't know, I'll think about it okay?" Then Sarah made a hasty retreat.

Sarah continued to walk down the hallway, which had mostly cleared by now, but she felt someone watching her. She glanced back and saw the same two men as before. She walked up to the corner that they hid behind and asked,  
"Is there any reason to why you two are following me?"  
The men following her look startled, but the shorter of the two responded,  
"Hey, my name is Dean and this is my partner, Sam. We're with the State police and we'd like to ask you a few questions."  
"Bullshit," Sarah barked as she crossed her arms.  
"Excuse me?" Dean asked.  
"You're not with the state police. I've met the state police and you guys don't seem like the type," Sarah looked at the brothers and analyzed them.  
"Fine, we're not with the state police, but my name really is Dean, and this is my Brother Sam. That answer good enough for you, Miss. Sass?" Dean lashed at the blonde.  
"Yes it is, actually. Now what is it you guys need?" Sarah relaxed, uncrossing her arms.  
"We're here to investigate strange things that have been happening around this town, do you know anything about it?" Sam asked.  
"Not that I know of. The only strange things that have happened to me is that I can hear someone calling my name, and when I turn to look, something falls over right beside me. Oh god, that makes me sound crazy doesn't it?" Sarah said, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Not at all, there have been a lot of people have that experience," Sam said consolingly.  
"Oh... Okay then. Oh shit! I'm late," Sarah cursed as the bell rang. "I gotta go." Sarah ran off to her next class.

Dean and Sam waited for the young teen, determined to know why their attention was drawn to her. The meter still bounced, though not as much as it had when first period ended.  
"What the hell are you two still doing here?" Sarah demanded looking up at the above average height men. "Are you two stalking me or something?"  
"Not at all. We just wanted to ask you a few more questions," Dean said, trying to lay on the charm.  
"I can't really talk now because I have to get to class. I can't be late again. How about this, I live in that apartment complex on Devonshire Drive. Number 221. You guys can interrogate me or whatever there. School ends at 2," Sarah said, slowly walking away from the men.  
"So you just give random men your address? What if we're murderers?"  
"I live with a self proclaimed sociopath who loves murders, I think I should be okay."  
Sarah left the two hunters in pure shock, she laughed as she walked into one of the classrooms.

Dean and Sam waited outside 221 Devonshire drive, the clock ticking 2:30. A yellow school bus pulled onto the street, Sarah and Jim exited, discussing something. Dean and Sam got out if the Impala and walked over to the pair.  
"Who are these guys?" Jim asked, turned toward Sarah, pointing at Dean and Sam.  
"They're brothers. They want to investigate that weird stuff that's been happening lately." Sarah replied, walking up the stairs to her apartment, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door.

"You guys want anything? Coffee, tea, I have the lot," Sarah called from the kitchen.  
"Coffee is fine," Dean settled down onto the teen's overstuffed leather couch, and Sam perched at the armrest. Jim sat in his usual chair, opposite of the couch, and studied the brothers.  
"So why are you really here?" Jim implied, folding his hands and resting his chin upon them.  
"Just like your girlfriend said, we're here to investigate the incidents that have been happening around town."  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Sarah poked her head from the kitchen. "Why does everyone think we're a couple..." She mumbled, bringing out the two coffee mugs and handing to each brother. As she lowered the mug in her left hand, she winced.  
"Something wrong," one of the brothers asked.  
"It's nothing. I was in a car accident a couple years ago. It messed up my shoulder pretty badly. It doesn't hurt that much anymore though. So wait, why did you think we were dating?"  
"I just guessed, normally two teenagers don't live together, and you two don't look related," Dean stated taking a sip.  
"We're not related. I don't have any family-"  
"Except for an alcoholic brother," Jim interrupted, earning a smack from Sarah.  
"Well, beside my brother, I don't have anyone. And Jim's brother is pretty intolerable at his best. So the day we met we agreed to move in together," Sarah finished.  
"You moved in together after one day? How did you guys meet anyway?" Sam inquired.  
"Well, it's a long story..."

When her father died, the last member of her family that she connected with and loved, Sarah was launched into a vortex of depression, with no hope of release. Everything piled up on her, the accident, her brother, all the emotions she fought to keep hidden, to seem like that happy person broke. She had nothing to live for, and this feeling of emptiness lead her to open the heavy metal door leading to the school's roof. Sarah dropped her backpack as she mindlessly walked toward the edge and stepped up. She tried to control her breathing, which had become uneven in anticipation to what she was about to do. She was finally going to end all the pain, she wouldn't have to pretend anymore. Sarah took one last deep breath, held out her arms and let herself begin to fall. That was, until, a tall dark haired boy grabbed her waist and pulled the blonde back onto the roof.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy screamed at her and all she could do was stare at him with huge eyes. Someone had saved her, saved her from falling. But why? Why her? Why was he on the roof? Sarah felt tears emerge in her eyes, not caring if they fell onto her face.  
"Oh shit. Uh... Are you okay?" The boy asked awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to do with a crying girl. But regardless, he rested his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to become calm. This only intensified her crying. Sarah grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, and pulled herself into his chest and just let the years of held up tears flow. The boy felt his face flush, not used to someone being this close. He wrapped his arms around the girl and just held her until she calmed down.  
"Why, why are you up here? Who are you?" Sarah asked, pulling away from the boy and looking up at him.  
"The name's Jim Hoffman. I come up here to smoke, my brother hates it when I do it I the house. I didn't expect you to be up here, Sarah Wilson," Jim answered.  
"How do you know my name?" Sarah choked out, throat still sore from crying.  
"I observe a lot of people, and you're one of them. Soccer player, the type of person that everyone seems to like, always laughing or smiling. I'd never expect you would try to kill yourself"  
Sarah just bitterly laughed, "Guess I put on a better face than I thought." She dislodged herself from Jim. "I'm not the happiest person. Truth is, I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, I just got up the courage recently. I thought I had no one that could stop me, except you."  
Jim just looked at her for a few moments, then started, " I know how you feel. I've thought about throwing myself off this stupid place a couple times. I was actually thinking of doing it today, until I saw you."  
"You did?"  
"Well when you're known as the school's freak, it doesn't help your self-esteem much," Jim scoffed.  
"I don't think you're a freak."  
"What?"  
"I think you're brilliant. I've seen the observations you do to other people. I think you're a genius."  
Jim felt his cheeks become red again, he had never gotten a compliment before, let alone from someone who was female.  
"Do you really think so?" Jim timidly asked.  
"Yeah!" Sarah exclaimed, much happier than she had before.  
"You said you don't have anyone, right? How would you like to come live with me? I know where we can get a cheap apartment that is somewhere near here. What do you say?" Jim asked standing up, and holding out a hand to Sarah.  
Leaving with this mysterious boy that day was the best decision she had ever made.

"And that's it," Sarah concluded her story. She was used to the look of pity on the brother's faces as they listened, shocked about the situation. She stood up, and took the coffee mug that was never cleaned up from the morning and walked it into the kitchen, escaping the looks.  
"That's... That's a good story," Sam stumbled, not knowing what else to say.  
"Yeah it's interesting, I guess. Is there anything else you guys need?" Sarah called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, we need directions to the nearest motel," Sam began.  
"The closest motel is about an hour away. You can stay with us if you need to," Sarah reappeared into the living room.  
"Sarah!" Jim cried, turning back toward her.  
"Jim! It should be fine, they don't have anywhere else to go," Sarah explained to her friend. Jim just groaned and flopped his head to the back of the chair.  
"Sorry about him, he's always like this. You can stay on the couch, I don't know if that's going to be enough so I can get you two a bunch of blankets if you need them," Sarah walked over to a closet and pulled out a pair of blankets and pillows.  
"Here you go," she said, handing Sam the bedding, "I have to go take a shower, finish up my homework and turn in early. Just tell me if you need anything, and just mostly ignore Jim, he can be cruel sometimes."  
Jim just sulked, and as Sarah was leaving the room, she ruffled his hair, causing a smile to creep onto his face.  
"Night you guys," Sarah called, heading up the stairs to her room. The boys waved at her, Jim just stared longingly as his friend left.

"You have feelings for Sarah, don't you," Dean asked the dark haired teen, causing him to jump.  
"What? No I don't," Jim said defensively.  
"Right, with the way you were looking at her, I half expected you to just get up and kiss her. The longing stairs, and you smile every time she says something smart."  
"I don't do that..."  
"Yes you do, I'm surprised she hasn't noticed. It's obvious to me," Sam agreed.  
"She has a boyfriend, Mike. He and I aren't on the best of terms," Jim mumbled. "He's convinced that I'm just going to steal Sarah away from him, like I could. He always gets all couplely with her when I'm around, kissing her and suggesting other things."  
"I think he's jealous" Dean said, arranging the pillow on the couch and putting his head onto it.  
Jim got up and walked toward the window, the sky now dark, "He shouldn't be, Sarah would never date me..."

Then they heard the screaming.

The three boys rushed up the stairs and Jim ripped open Sarah's bedroom door. She was sitting up, forehead pressed to her knees, and she was hyperventilating. Jim rushed over and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.  
"I dreamt I was falling again, just falling down a dark pit. I couldn't get out," Sarah's voice cracked. Jim rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, but to no effect. He frowned, and stood up. Sarah gasped and reached to her friend, wanting to have him there. Jim just pulled the blankets back and settled into her bed.  
"Wha-what are you doing?" She inquired.  
"Sleeping with you"  
"What!"  
"You were having a nightmare again. And the normal way I relax you hasn't been working so I want to try this. Lie back down and try to get back to sleep. People normally sleep better when they have someone else with them," Jim explained. Dean smiled, knowing part of the reason to Jim's 'experiment'. But Sarah decided to settle down next to Jim, who laced his arm under her neck, trying to avoid tangling his fingers with her long blonde hair. He rested his other arm along her waist and pulled her close. Sarah felt her face grow warm and thought about how this would look to other people, but Sam and Dean left the room, leaving the teens on their own.  
"Stop thinking too much, it's annoying," Jim demanded not even looking down at his friend.  
"Alright Mr. Bossy. Ha, if I knew this would make you sleep for once, I would have tried this ages ago," Sarah joked and Jim chuckled.  
He started to stroke her head, occasionally playing with the loose strands of blonde hair. Sarah finally drifted back to sleep and Jim counted her pulse. The heart beat of Sarah, his Sarah.


End file.
